Decepticon Magic
by Lady Megaria
Summary: Demolisher and Stream Fire learn that not only weapons can win a fight.


**Decepticon Magic**

It was one of the rare peaceful days on the decepticon moon base. After capturing the latest minicon, everyone was exhausted and was either sleeping or in the repair bay. Everyone except two mechs Demolisher and Stream Fire.

Demolisher as per usual, was doing chores and also keeping an optic on security seeing as he was the only one who was not injured in battle. Despite their victory he thought he needed to be stronger, he wanted to be Megatron's right hand man. Searching through the programs he suddenly stumbled on a human link. It was not the fact that a human transmission was on their main computer that caught his attention, it was the title **Magic. **Generally he did not believe in such things, but considering that anything was good enough to at least tryhe started to study it

On the other side of the base Stream Fire was getting really bored. The petite femme strode around the base aimlessly, looking for someone to keep her company. Being Starscream's little sister she usually would spent her time buzzing around him. But alas Starscream was recharging. Oh how she missed him even if it was for just a few hours. During the time she spent with the Decepticons she grew from the timid little sparkling that hid behind her brother's wing into a fully fledged seeker. Her petite body was very well developed, perfect for the life of a warrior. She had curves in all the right places; her armor was a pale blossom pink with white highlights. The white parts of her armor had infrequent gold patterns making her armor look like the most precious kimono. She entered her quarters where her beloved cat laid waiting for her to play. The feline was a powerful nerubian cat that could control water. She was a big cat reaching to just above her knees, her turquoise long fur shining. On her back she had sapphire colored stripe that started from the tip of her nose to the tip of her tail. Stream Fire scratched the cat's head remembering how she got it.

_(Flashback)_

_They were heading back from a battle where she had been injured badly, she was supposed to have stayed at the base but she chose to help and got caught in the crossfire. Upon return Sakura, one of the organic females painstakingly nursed her back th health. During this time Sakura got very close to her brother and after her recovery she did all her best to encourage their relationship. Megatron had called her to discuss her reckless behavior._

"_Stream Fire, you put all of us in danger. If you're behavior dose not cease I will have to eliminate you."_

"_Butt sir..."_

"_You will be put under protection to prevent any more incidents."_

"_Megatron, I think I have the solution." The one called Megaria spoke. She was Megatron's wife. Together they were something like parent figures to her. Megaria teleported somewhere and back holding a blue bundle of fur. " This is a nerubian cat Stream Fire, she will be you're new guardian, but there's a catch, you must train her in order to develope a harmony between you two, and reach her full potential. "_

"_This is ridiculous 'Starscream said' you can't possibly be serious."_

"_I have to agree 'Megatron intervened' the cat GAH..."_

_Both mechs gave a surprised yelp as a hydro hurricane swept them off, throwing them a few hundred feet back, Megatron being the bigger one landed first on his aft and Starscream landed on his lap. Stream Fire let out a howl of laughter at their faces, the cat giving a purr of satisfaction. Yup' she was going to love her cat. She named it Elvira, and trained it as Megaria advised, now it was one of the most powerful weapons of the decepticon army._

_(End Flashback)_

Now, determined to find somebody she sped through the base butt stopped in her tracks when she herd strange noises. Upon closer inspection she found the source to be Demolisher.

"HEY DEMOLISHER! WATCHA DO'IN?" She yelled hoping to scare him, but he remained calm.

"Hello Stream Fire, I was just looking at a human link."

"Oh, what's it about?"

" Magic, it has some interesting tricks."

"Can I see?"

"Of course you can." She leaned closer, at first it wasn't something special but reading on she found it very interesting."

"Hey Demolisher, do you think we can practice these tricks? I have some great ideas as to what we can do with them."

"With What? We don't have the necessary equipment."

"Leave it all to me." She ran out and in about 30 minutes she returned with all of the articles.

"How did you do that?"  
"Teleportation."

"Where did you..."

"Get it? The bazaar on Vexon 9, that place has everything."

"Oh, well let's get started, that do we do first?"

"For starters we assemble the big things like the cabinets."

"Alright."

In another part of the base Starscream was getting frantic, he couldn't find Stream Fire anywhere. Knowing her mischievous ways every time she was alone he was expecting the worst. Now the peaceful base was giving him the creeps. He gave a silent pray that she didn't choose Megatron as her victim. Suddenly he heard her voice " NO NO NO NO it doesn't go on there, Oh primus, No not there, you're doing it all wrong.' PERVERT he thought, PRIMUS IS SHE GETTING RAPED? He didn't waste a second and burst in the room only to find his sister and Demolisher arguing about installing a cabinet door.

"STARSCREAM!" The femme screeched jumping him.

"GETT OFF, what are you doing here?"

"Practicing magic."

"You know that doesn't exist, right?"

"Spoil sport. Now could you leave us so we can continue?"

"Fine, don't do anything stupid."

With that he left them to their buisness, fairly certain that it couldn't get them in to trouble.

A few days later, new minicons were detected, the base was frantic, and everyone was getting ready for a battle butt two.

"Stream Fire, are you sure it will work. I mean it's a peculiar way to fight and Megatron will not be pleased with failure." Demolisher asked having serious doubts about the young femmes plan.

"Don't worry, do just like we practiced and all will go well?" She encouraged.

"What are you two whispering, it better not ruin my perfectly calculated plan or I'll see that you are exhaled from the decepticon ranks." Thrust suddenly butted in.

"We were just betting on when you will try to molest Cyclonus." If there was anyone she hated it was Thrust. It was because of him that her brother almost died. None of the other decepticons could stand him but she hated him with a vengeance.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that young lady."

"Yea yea go wave you're gay aft elsewhere."

Thrust left with a huff, he looked like a sparkling throwing a hissy fit. He was very pompous about his 'perfect plans' and made sure to annoy everyone to the limit. As they prepared to warp to the coordinates Stream Fire saw Starscream and Sakura together, holding hands, a worried expression on her face, Sakura really loved him. Stream Fire's felt all warm inside as she watched them together and wondered if she will ever be like them. Returning to reality from her daydream she spotted a small box her brother was hiding. When Starscream was alone she went to him.

"So when are you going to pop the question?" She said in a hushed tone.

"It's none of your buisness." Starscream shot back.

"Aww come on."

"I really don't know what if she refuses?"

"She won't refuse, she loves you just as much as you love her and you know it, now stop being a wuss and just ask her."

"You're right, after the mission, I'll ask her."

"That's my bro; now let's go before our great leader blow's a fuse."

They teleported, the location was a beach, perfect for her plan. As predicted the Autobots were already there.

"Megatron, if you came for the minicons, you might as well get lost, you will not have them."

"Do you enjoy listening to yourself Prime; you'll never win this war."

"We'll see Megatron, OPTIMUS POWRE LINK." The usual fight broke out, except for one little detail, as Optimus was charging at Megatron Stream Fire appeared in front of him with a large red cape. Not being able to stop Optimus hit the cape disappearing. All the attention shifted from the battle to the femme.

"TANK YOU, TANK YOU, NOW THAT I HAVE YOU'RE ATTENTION I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE TO YOU, BY FAR THE GREATEST MAGICIAN OF ALL TIME _**DEMOLISHER**_!" All the Autobots had a WTF look on their faces, Hot Shot being the first to speak up.

"What did you do to Optimus decepticon scum?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Stream Fire mocked. Hot Shot charged at her not knowing that it was exactly what she was waiting for. She flipped the cape and Optimus was propelled right in to the yellow mech, landing in an ungraceful heap. The other decepticons just watched while Demolisher looked for the minicon. An all knowing smile plastered on Megatron and Megaria's faces, while the others were cracking up seeing the two try to detangle their limbs.

"So Megaria, do you think it was all planned out?" Megatron whispered to his wife.

"Knowing Stream Fire yes it was. You know how she hates Thrust and his 'perfect' plans."

"Should I stop it before we lose the minicon?"

"No Megatron, just leave it to her this time, I think she worked hard on this."

"What about Demolisher, she did the dramatic introduction, but he seemed to ignore her."

"I think it's all in the plan."

"I FOUND IT." Demolisher yelled as he retrieved the minicon. He disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared in front of Megatron, he repeated the previous trick to appear near Stream Fire, with his own cape in hand. She shifted in to jet mode and flew up then released in the air Stardust, a mixture of finely powdered crystals that lingered in the air bathing the battlefield in intense colorful hues and sparkles. Scavenger and Hot Shot decided to charge simultaneously, but when Demolisher put his cape down and pulled it up they found themselves in a three door cabinet. The doors were divided into nine. Demolisher closed them and mixed them up, and when he opened them the two bots' body parts were scrambled.

"What's happening?" Hot Shot shouted.

"How am I supposed to know?" Scavenger replied equally confused." I've never seen such combat style." Then Demolisher waved his cape once and the cabinet disappeared, leaving Hot Shot in a very skimpy ballerina outfit with a sign on his back that said: GAY FOR AUTOBOTS, and Scavenger Wearing a similar outfit with: I TRIED TO RAPE MEGATRON (PS: HANG ME UP AND SPANK ME!) on the back. Megatron had a very violent eye twitch, Optimus wished he would just sink in to the ground the Decepticons couldn't stop laughing and the Autobots were utterly confused. Not to be outdone Stream Fire suddenly poofed behind Red Alert, making sure nobody saw her and used her cape to make a large bull appear. It charged at Red Alert hitting him right in the aft and sending him straight on Scavenger in a very intimate position that had most of the Decepticons cracking up. Seizing his chance Hot Shot managed to snatch the minicon from a laughing Megatron.

"HA, Decepticreepes, Let's see how you laugh now, Optimus sir I have it."

"Check again yellow boy." Stream Fire hollered, utterly amused. He opened his hand only to reveal an egg. It cracked to reveal a rather nice sized alligator that bit him on the nose. As Hot Shot struggled to get it off, the minicon appeared in Demolisher's hand. Optimus saw it as Demolisher started to pull a long rope of knotted pieces of material and tried to charge at him only to find that the rope was around his ankle. It sprung him back and right in to Megatron's arms.

"Why Prime, I didn't know you had such feelings for me, but I am already married and happy with my wife." Megatron said a devious smirk on his face as he threw Optimus at the bull that propelled him into Jetfire who was watching dumb folded the whole scenario. Megaria, hearing Megatron's declaration gave him a delicate kiss on the lips and a wink that indicated there was much more to come once they were alone. The moment however was ruined with Thrust's annoying yell.

"Lord Megatron, you can't let this go on..."

"THRUST!" Megatron hollered.

"Yes sir" Thrust replied in a tiny voice.

"Turn around and go to that rock." Megatron ordered, and he obeyed." Now SIT DOWN AND SHUT UPP!"

To say Starscream was pleased was an understatement; he was downright proud, even in the worst of situations his little sister would find a way to amaze. She and Demolisher were doing a great job in their own way. Taking advantage of the situation, his fellow Decepticons being distracted by the mixed pile of limbs that were the Autobots, he made his way to Sakura.

"Sakura, we need to talk."

"Now?" The Rosette asked truly confused her knee long pink tresses fluttering in the wind. "What is it?"

"Well, we... I mean... I would like to take our relationship to the next level. I truly love you Sakura Haruno and I would be the happiest man in the Universe if you would marry me." He said with all the courage he could muster.

"I love you to Starscream, more than I could ever say with words, and yes I will marry you." She said as she gave him a passionate kiss.

Stream Fire saw this and signaled Demolisher that it was time for the grand finally. In a flurry of rose petals the recently detangled Autobots disappeared, to reappear in a large cannon that fired them all across the beach Cyclonus filming all of the action from the beginning and singing ' I love BLACKMAIL'. Embarrassed, battered and utterly confused the Autobots made a run for it closely followed by the bull that was eager to give Optimus another hit.

"Alright men, we have what we came for, now let's go back."

At the moon base everyone was cheering the now official Decepticon Magicians.

"Now people, this day has even more surprises. I think my brother and Sakura would like to share something with us." Stream Fire gave a wink to the couple.

"Well, what is it." Megatron asked curious as to what surprises this day would give out.

"Sakura and I are getting married." Starscream announced.

"It's about time." They rest yelled.

"This is ridiculous, Lord Megatron you can't let this circus continue, you must take action against these highly insubordinate minions. Especially that little brat, I swear she has it in for me." Thrust screeched." This is disrespectful!"

" HAVE IT IN FOR YOU, WHY YOU LITTLE PRICK, YOU INTENTIONATLY CLOSED THE SPACE BRIDGE TO TRY TO KILL STARSCREAM, TRIED TO RAPE ME AND BETRAY MEGATRON AND NOW YOU WANT TO BE RESPECTED? FAT CHANCE." Stream Fire screamed and proceeded to try to kill Thrust.

"YOU DID WAHT!" Starscream roared as he joined the chase, with Sakura close behind desperately attempting to stop him.

"GOD I LOVE BLACKMAIL. Cyclonus sang as he joined them.

"STREAM FIRE CALM DOWN!" Demolisher soon followed.

As they all left Megaria gave a exasperated sigh.

"Well my love I better calm them down before someone gets killed." She said as the attempted to follow them only to be stopped by a powerful arm around her waist. Megatron pulled her on his lap, one arm securing her legs while the other pressed her torso to his, lips almost touching.

"My dear, now that we have some alone time do you really want to spend it chasing idiots?"

"But..." She was cut off by his lips on hers; he gently lifted her and carried her to their chamber where they wouldn't be disturbed. The moans and groans were heard all night along with the creaking of the bed resonated through over half of the base. The following day all the decepticons were gathered to listen to Megatron's announcements.

"Decepticons... These are the new battle plans: For the next year only our outside minions will engage in minicon recuperation missions with our participation only in cases of strict emergency."

"Why sir?' Cyclonus asked."

"Multiple reasons: Starscream and Sakura are planning their wedding, Thrust is in the hospital, and Megaria and I are having a baby."

"CONGRADULATIONS!" The entire base cheered.

"And Demolisher and I are dating." Stream Fire yelled, Starscream sending Demolisher a feral snarl. Poor Demolisher could only give him a pleading look that said it all. He calmed down when Sakura gave him a playful nudge and Demolisher felt a little relief. This was going to be a long eventful year for the decepticons.


End file.
